


Sex Symbol [Geraskier]

by LadyPando18



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18
Summary: AU. Ciri empieza la universidad y se hace amiga de Jaskier ¿El problema? Su hermano Geralt piensa que el chico es una mala influencia para su hermana y es todo un sex symbol... Que lejos está de la realidad.[Geraskier]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Segura que tu hermano no va a estar en casa? - Pregunto Jaskier.

\- Si, tranquilo Jask, hoy tenemos casa libre yay, Geralt va a una reunión en la comisaria.

Geralt era hermano de su querida amiga Ciri. Y su desdén era obvio para Jaskier, lo supo desde el momento en que Ciri los presentó y el cómo Geralt le vio de arriba abajo, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan poca cosa con una sola mirada.

Quizás no debió comportarse tan coqueto con ese brujo (así lo había apodado por intentar varias veces romper su amistad con Ciri). Comportarse así era su modo de defensa de hacer a la otra parte ceder...

Jaskier entró a la casa más con confianza y su amiga fue por unas sodas, le debía a Ciri un MEGA chisme de unos tipos que intentaron ligarlos, otros más que pensaron era un chico fácil.

Se quedo viendo un portarretrato que había en la mesa, donde se veía a Geralt abrazando a Ciri y sus dos padres tras ellos, El brujito estaba mucho más joven, nada que ver con el hombre de treinta y tantos que era ahora. 

No iba a negar que cada vez que veía a Geralt sus rodillas temblaban, pero sabía que jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, si a penas tenía veintidós y era solo un año mayor de Ciri, para Geralt era un mocoso que llevaba por el camino del mal a su hermana.

Y quizás si tenía algo que ver con el cambio en su amiga, pero él sólo la estaba ayudando a encontrar su sensualidad y siempre estaba al pendiente, entendía que para Geralt fue un golpe fuerte la muerte de sus padres y el convertirse en tutor de su hermana mientras estudiaba para Poli, él solamente quería ayudar y Geralt no se daba cuenta, Ciri ya era una mujer y no podía seguir vistiendo y actuando como si estuviese en un cuartel. 

Salio de sus pensamiento al escuchar los paso de su amiga, ella era como un ángel, tan parecida a Geralt físicamente pero con una personalidad totalmente diferente. 

\- ¿Que paso el sábado? Argg! Estuve tan enojada con Geralt por no dejarme ir a la fiesta.. Quería acompañarte pero ya sabes como se pone... Le dije que si seguía presionando me iba a ir de la casa. - Le dijo Ciri.

\- No! O sea, no vale la pena, no paso nada del otro mundo, sólo aparecieron unos chicos nuevos y ya sabes como se me pegan... Al principio todo estuvo genial, ya sabes un trago por acá, una chica o chico con quien bailar.

\- ¿Y... Conociste a alguien especial?

\- *Geralt* - Pensó por instinto, pero no tuvo valor de decirlo - No, nadie especial. Aunque hubo un chico que me dijo directamente... Chupamela. 

Ambos estaban tan entretenido hablando, que ninguno se percato de Geralt escuchando su conversación y como siempre solamente escuchó lo malo...

Escuchar a Jaskier decir "Chupamela" lo hizo ver rojo, pensó que le estaba diciendo a Ciri.

\- LARGATE DE LA CASA. - Estaba tan molesto, odiaba tanto a ese niño.

Nada más escuchar la ronca voz de Geralt le hizo ponerse de pies, Ciri a su lado le tomo la mano 

\- Geralt... Por favor, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

\- Que se largue si no quiere pasar largas horas en la comisaría.

\- Yo... Geralt... Solo estaba...

\- No me interesa que estabas haciendo, te he dicho que dejes a mi hermana en paz.

\- DEJALO GERALT!!! - le grito Cirilla, estaba harta de que tratara a su amigo mal.

\- Hmm.. 

Jaskier tomó su mochila y antes de que se hiciera un escandolo mas grande de fue.

*******************

\- ¿Ya estas feliz? Vas hacer que Jaskier de aleje de mi y si eso pasa te voy a odiar mucho.

\- Hmm - Geralt no sabía ni que decir.

Luego de que Jaskier se fuera de su casa, Ciri se quedo gritándole lo animal que era y cuando le reclamo por lo que escuchó, su hermana sólo se rió de él y fue cuando se empezó a sentir más y más estúpido, aunque sólo fue hasta saber que el "Chupamela" se lo dijo otro chico a Jaskier. Allí todo su enojó volvió pero para el otro sujeto.

Ese niño lograba sacarlo de sus casilla en un solo instante. Primero convirtió a su hermana en una Femmen Fatal y ahora esto. Quizás Jaskier debería dejar de brincar de cama en cama y quedarse en la de él. El solo pensamiento lo hizo ahogarse con lo que comía.

..........


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado un par de días desde el incidente y su hermana estaba más irritante que nunca con él.

Al parecer Jaskier no se había comunicado más con ella y le culpaba a él por eso, ni siquiera había asistido a la universidad y eso si le empezaba a preocupar.

El no se consideraba un hombre cruel y sin embargo desde que conoció a ese chiquillo no podía evitar puyarlo con sus palabras. En realidad no quería que dejará su amistad con Ciri, a ella se le veía tan feliz desde que se conocieron, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su primer encuentro.

Aún recordaba como fue, Ciri recién empezaba la universidad y había olvidado unos libros, el fue a llevárselos y cuando llegó al comedor se quedo de piedra... En la mesa que Ciri le dijo que estaba, había mucha gentes, demasiada y allí estaba él, tocando la guitarra, Geralt se embobo por unos segundos y luego se acerco a esa mesa a preguntar por Ciri, no había terminado de abrir la boca para hablar cuando Jaskier le había tomado la mano y le estaba ¡¡¡coqueteando!!! Y hasta tuvo la audacia de acercarse y susurrarle al oído si ÉL era otro estudiante avanzado buscando un autógrafo. 

Estuvo a punto de darle un beso y luego una reprimenda por lanzado, por suerte llego su hermana y los presento, la cara de Jaskier fue todo un poema, y aunque no había vuelto a comportarse tan lanzado para con él, ya sabía que clase de muchacho era. 

Y ahora estaba aquí, viendo sufrir a su hermana por culpa de la indiferencia de ese rockerito. 

Tomó una decisión, hoy pasaría por la casa de Jaskier y hablaría con él, no podía simplemente dejar de hablarle a su hermana por su culpa, y sabía que se escuchaba ridículo viniendo de él mismo.

***********************

Cuando llego a la casa de Julian y se acerco a la puerta pudo escuchar gritos y unos estruendo que el conocía perfectamente, eran golpes.

De una sola patada abrió la puerta, alguien estaba atacando a Jaskier y podía escuchar su voz pidiendo que pararán.

Cuando llego a la sala, allí estaba siendo golpeado por un señor con un palo. 

Agarro al viejo y lo lanzo bien lejos.

\- ¿Geralt? - La voz de Jaskier era de sorpresa, pero eso cambio cuando vio como Geralt iba arremeter contra su padre. - NO, no le hagas daño... Es mi papá!!

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Geralt, esta escoria no podía ser familia de Julian.

\- ¿A caso eres uno de sus amantes? Llevateloooo!! No lo quiero más en mi casa.

\- Papá... Por favor... No tengo más a dónde ir, yo.. Voy a trabajar, solo...

\- Busca tus cosas Jaskier, TODAS. 

\- Geralt.. Mi papá sólo esta ebrio, se le va a pasar... Yo..

\- Ve por todo Jaskier, no vas a quedarte acá - Geralt estaba hecho una fiera, de solo ver como Jaskier tenía un hematoma en su rostro.

Vio a Jaskier dudar, pero cuando su padre empezó a gritarle, fue corriendo a su habitación, tomo un par de ropas y su guitarra.

Salieron ambos de la casa y se subieron al auto de Geralt. Sentía un silencio tan incómodo, Jaskier odiaba el silencio.

\- Yo.. ¿Que hacías en mi casa? 

\- Hmm...

\- ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? - mientras más nervioso estaba, mas preguntón se ponía.

\- ¿Y tú... No deberías estar en la universidad? 

Jaskier bajo la mirada a si regazo y Geralt no pudo evitar darse un golpe mental.

\- Ya... Sólo quería hablar contigo, Ciri está preocupada por ti, piensa que no quieres ser más su amigo.

\- NO!! No, o sea, solo... Han sido días difíciles...

\- Hmmm... Entiendo, te dejaré con Ciri para que puedas hablar mejor. Puedes quedarte en casa todo el tiempo que quieras - Le dijo.

Jaskier permaneció en silencio, solo vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, quizás por vergüenza.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Jaskier se bajo y le dio las gracias con un pequeña sonrisa.

Él debía ir al trabajo. Pero sabía que Ciri, sabría como ayudar a su amigo.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Ciri abrió la puerta de su casa y se topo con Jaskier todo golpeado y vio el auto de Geralt perderse en la calle, vio todo rojo, empezó a insultar a diestra y siniestra a su hermano.

\- Ciri... No.. No es lo que crees, Geralt no me golpeó, más bien me salvo. - Le dijo con vio cansada.

Si se calmo y dejo se lanzar insultos para su hermano, se llevo a Jaskier a su habitación y lo abrazo, lo abrazo tan fuerte para transmitirle todo su apoyo y el joven lloró, lloró por largo rato, como si hubiese estado aguantando todo eso por mucho tiempo.

Ciri no le presionó, quería que su amigo hablara cuando estuviese calmado. Por suerte solo tardo unos minutos.

\- Mi papá Ciri... El descubrió que soy gay, yo.. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir y él me canceló las tarjetas - Jaskier soltó todo de golpe- Voy a tener que abandonar la universidad y buscar un empleo... Lo que gano cantando en la banda sabes que es un tontería Ciri.. Yo no, dios.. No sé que voy a hacer. 

\- Calma Jask... Estas aquí ahora... Y todo va a estar bien, por ahora, creo que deberías darte un baño y comer algo. 

Luego de terminar de comer ambos de sentaron a platicar.

Jaskier le confesó a Ciri que su padre lo encontró masturbándose mientras decía el nombre de otro hombre y desde ese día cambio por completo.

Y aunque Ciri le pregunto por el hombre misterioso, Jaskier no quiso decir más. El resto de la tarde vieron películas y para cuando caía el sol, su amiga le dijo que le haría un tratamiento tipo Spa para que se relajara. Era tan afortunado de tener a una amiga como Ciri, se sentía mal el desear a su hermano.

************** 

Para cuando Geralt regreso a casa, había un silencio sepulcral. Camino por toda la casa y encontró a ambos jóvenes en la habitación de su hermana. Ciri estaba... ¿haciendole unas colitas a Jaskier? Prefirió ignorar eso.

\- Hmmm - Gruño para hacerse notar.

Jaskier se puso de pies en automático y su hermana volteo a verle.

\- Hermano... ¿Que tal tu día?

\- Hmm... Bien.

\- Hola Geralt... - Saludo Jaskier, estaba que no podía ni ver a la cara al brujo, sentía una vergüenza enorme.

\- Jaskier... Hmm.. 

\- Yo... Eh... Prometo buscar un lugar lo antes posible y..

\- No, no tienes que irte... Puedes quedarte todo lo que quiera, solo no pongas tus manos encima de mi hermanita.

\- Ay Geralt - Ciri torció los ojos... A veces su hermano hacía actos heroicos y al momento la cagaba.

\- En fin, Jaskier dormirá en la habitación contigua a la mía, no es propio que duermas en la habitación de Ciri.

\- Pero... - Ya iba a discutir eso, quería que Jaskier durmiera en su habitación y así poder chismear más.

\- Sin peros...

\- Por mi esta bien, en serio... A estas altura no me importa si debo dormir en la sala - Le dijo Jask, y era verdad, solo con saber que tenía un techo en su cabeza bastaba y sobraba, por el momento. 

\- Bien... Ahora vienes Ciri, deja a Jaskier en su habitación y ven hablar conmigo.

Le dejo en la habitación que Geralt le asigno y se fue a hablar con su hermano, seguramente quería saber que había pasado con Julian.

\- Hermanooooo~~~ ¿de que quieres hablar?

\- ¿Que le paso que Jaskier? ¿Desde cuando es abusado por su padre? El puede armar una denuncia contra su papá....

Y como lo suponía Ciri, su hermano era muy intenso contra los abusos.

\- Ahmm... Jaskier no va a denunciar a su papá, de hecho me dijo que es primera vez que lo agrede y fue por que se enteró de algo que no le agrado.

\- Hmmm... ¿De qué?

\- ....

\- Ciri.. Debes decirme, sino, no le aceptaré aquí, no quiero a nadie que este en drogas o malos pasos... Sabes que..

\- Por dios Geralt, ¿podría dejar de juzgar a Jaskier? Él no.. Argg, jamás lo entenderías. Solo te diré que su papá descubrió que era gay y bueno... 

\- ¿Gay?... - Preguntó sorprendido, siempre pensó que era Bisexual como él.

\- Ay no, ahora no me digas que eres homofóbico.

\- No... Sabes que respeto los gustos... - Le dijo a Ciri... Como se iba a molestar, siendo el mismo Bisexual, aunque su hermana no lo sabía. - ¿Y como lo descubrió de su padre?

\- Ufff.. Lo siento, información confidencial.

Y aunque se molesto, no siguió insistiendo, aunque ya podría imaginar que fue capturado con algún amante y de solo pensarlo se emputo.

Luego de eso, Ciri le comento de que su amigo pensaba dejar la universidad y como estaba de afectado... Geralt le prometió hablar con Jaskier.

Y eso hizo, luego de cenar, Ciri le dio privacidad para que hablaran. Empezó hablando Jaskier.

\- Geralt yo.. Prometo ayudar aquí, en serio, solo necesito encontrar un empleo, yo no voy a molestar... Ni si quieras vas a notar que estoy aquí..

Vio a Geralt sonreír y automáticamente pensó que se burlaba de él, se sintió más mierda...

\- ¿Y no te voy a notar? Disculpa Jaskier... creo que para que alguien no se fije en ti debe estar muerto. Respecto al empleo, Ciri me comento tu situación. Haremos lo siguiente, tu te harás cargo de los quehaceres junto a Ciri y yo pagaré tu universidad, olvidate de abandonar. - Le dijo.

\- Pero yo no... No puedo.

\- No te estoy preguntando, solo te informo, podrás continuar tu vida normal, excepto que esta prohibido traer amantes acá.

Jaskier se sonrojó hasta las orejas, olvidaba que Geralt pensaba era un libertino... Si tan sólo supiera, que era un perdedor que se masturbaba pensando con Geralt y su uniforme de Poli.

Le vio sonrojarse hasta las orejas... Y su corazón bombeo mas fuerte, Jaskier era tan hermoso, se acerco al estudiante involuntariamente y le tomo del rostro... Ese viejo era un animal, mira que golpear un rostro tan perfecto... Paso su dedo pulgar por la zona afectada.

\- Disculpa por no llegar a tiempo...

\- Ahmm... No, tú, realmente hiciste mucho por mi y... Gracias Geralt de Rivia. - le dijo y no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo, se sentía protegido estando así.

Conti...


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado ya una semana desde que estaba viviendo en la residencia de Rivia.

Jaskier descubrió que si se despertaba a las 5 de la mañana podía ver el espectáculo de Geralt sin camisa ejercitándose.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien.. Bueno, si se podía omitir el como casi quema la cocina y cómo todas las camisetas de Geralt pasaron de blancas a rosas... Nunca debió meter su playera con la ropa de Geralt, por suerte no se molesto... No se molesto mucho. 

Mientras los días pasaban, más confianza tomaba, había notado que Geralt lo miraba y no precisamente como un hermanito, pero no quería precipitarse, Geralt podía ser un poco difícil.

Nunca había sentido tanto deseo por otra persona como por el brujo, se sentía mal al fantasear con el hermano de Ciri.

Le gustaba las noches que Geralt regresaba temprano, podían cenar juntos, nunca pensó que en tan pocos días se sintiera parte de una familia una real, antes, cuando su mamá aún vivía, su casa era así, últimamente con su padre había tenido días buenos y malos, pero nunca más se había sentido como una familia y con esto último que pasó, término aceptando que todo estaba roto.

\- JASKIER!! - Le grito a su amigo.

El grito de su amiga lo hizo salir de su burbuja, el plato que fregaba se cayó y partió.

\- AHH!! NO!! 

\- OPS!! Lo siento Jask... Otro más esta semana.

\- Si sigo así, Geralt me echará de casa.

\- Naah, no lo hará, te venía a decir que... HOY ES EL CUMPLE DE GERALT!!

\- Ohhh...- Eso si lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- Y le haremos un pastel, con eso olvidará todo lo malo que hemos hecho. Yay~

\- Pero.. yo no sé hacer pasteles..

\- Esta bien, yo tampoco sé, pero lo haremos con youtube.

\- Cierto!! Siii! Lo haremos.

Cuando Geralt entro a su cocina casi le una apoplejía, había harina por doquier, y restos de otras cosas que ni el reconocía, habían tumbado hasta la puerta de su alacena, LA PUERTA.

\- CIRIII.. JASKIER!!! 

Iba como toro embravecido, iba a matar a ambos jóvenes, pero toda su histeria quedo en el olvido cuando entro al comedor.

\- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑO!!!!!! - Gritaron ambos.

En la mesa había un pastel, un Red Velvet o al menos era algo que quería asemejarse, era su pastel favorito.

\- La cocina...

\- Ambos vamos a limpiarla!!! - le dijo Ciri mientras le abrazaba.

\- Sii! Lo siento, no sabíamos mucho y Ciri comento que te gustaba este pastel.. Quisimos hacer algo a tu gusto, pero prometemos limpiar. - Jaskier también abrazo a Geralt.

Aprovecho para enterrar su nariz en el pecho del mayor, olía a cuero y sudor, a Jaskier le encantaba el olor de Geralt.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron viendo fijamente, no fue hasta que Ciri descorcho una botella de vino, que ambos salieron de su embobamiento.

Celebraron parte de la noche, Ciri aprovecho la ocasión para embriagararse y observar al tonto de su amigo babear por su hermano y viceversa.

Ella no era tonta y había visto como se comían ambos, ¿Estaba enojada?, NO, el que Jaskier se volviera su cuñado le parecía la mejor jodida idea.

Ambos eran tan tonto, cada vez que tropezaban y Jaskier se sonrojaba o como Geralt no perdía de vista todo movimiento del más pequeño.

Para ella la noche había llegado al final, se quedo dormida en el sofá.

\- AHH!! Ciri... - Jaskier ya la iba a despertar para que lo ayudara con el desastre.

\- Dejala... Yo te ayudaré.

Ahora que ambos estaban en la cocina, el silencio solo era interrumpido por los ronquidos de Ciri.

\- Ehmmm... -Carraspeo un poco Jaskier para llamar la atención de Geralt - Partí otro plato... Pero primero comprar una vajilla, este fin de semana voy a ir a cantar y me pagaran.

\- Hmmm... Esta bien - Le dijo, al principio se molestaba con la torpeza de Jaskier, pero hoy no, se sentía más relajado y quizás el vino tenía que ver, a parte que el pastel aunque tenía mala forma estaba divino.

\- Gracias Geralt.. ¡Por todo! Feliz cumpleaño número 36. - Le dijo, para volver abrazarle. - Para el próximo te daré un regalo mejor.

\- Gracias a ti Jask... - sonrió, le gustaba abrazar a Jaskier - Respecto al regalo, no me debes nada... aunque..

Jaskier se aparto un poco para ver la cara de Geralt.

\- ¿Si?

Lo próximo que sintió fueron los labios de Geralt. 

¡GERALT DE RIVIA LO ESTABA BESANDO!

Y el le correspondió con hambre, se sostuvo de los hombros de Geralt y busco intensificar el beso.

Para Geralt fue obvio que Jaskier era un experto y toda su felicidad se esfumó al pensar en cuantos hombre había besado con ese ímpetu.

Lo apartó.

\- Buenas noche Jaskier.

Jaskier no estaba entendiendo un carajo.

\- ¿Que pasó? 

\- Anda a dormir.. Yo me encargo de todo. Esto fue un error.

Solo basto escuchar esas últimas palabra para que Jaskier saliera huyendo a su habitación. Era un tonto, obviamente que la única manera de que Geralt le besará era bajo el efecto del alcohol. 

Geralt se quedo sintiendo un poco miserable.

Era un bastardo y lo sabía.


	5. Chapter 5

Para Geralt fue obvio que Jaskier lo estaba ignorando luego del beso.

Ya no había café recién hecho en las mañanas y siempre había excusas en las cenas, había dejado acumular un montón de trabajo solo por llegar a cenar con Ciri y Jaskier, pero misteriosamente el joven siempre que le veía llegar mas temprano, se encerraba o salía con alguna excusa.

Odiaba la indiferencia para con él, aunque sabía que la tenía bien merecida. Se sentía como si fuera un tonto adolescente, Jaskier hacía sacar su lado más tonto.

No quiso presionarlo al principio, Ciri le había comentado que habían exámenes finales y Jaskier también debía cumplir con el club de música y si banda.

Para cuando llego el viernes, Geralt tenía un plan de ataque, iba a invitar a ambos jóvenes a cenar fuera y pasaría por ambos a la universidad, así Jaskier no podría escapar.

Había resuelto un par de casos y pudo darle fin, estaba de buen humor.

Y su humor se fue en picada cuando llamo a Ciri para avisarle que estaba afuera de la universidad y solo apareció ella.

\- Lo siento hermano... De nuevo vamos a cenar tu y yo, Jaskier va a tocar con unos amigos...

Si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua helada hubiese tenido el mismo efecto.

\- Hmmm...

Aunque su hambre había desaparecido, igual llevo a su hermana a comer.

Ciri sabía que había pasado algo el día del cumpleaños de Geralt, pero Jaskier no había querido decirle que pasó, así que iba averiguarlo... Y lo haría hoy mismo.

\- Ufff la comida esta buena, que mal que Jaskier no pudo probarla - Dijo...

\- Hmm...

Veía a su hermano con ese cenit tan fruncido y se preguntaba si la cara no le dolía, se estaba partiendo de risa internamente y se preparaba para su próximo movimiento.

\- Que mal que Jaskier no me dejo ir a verlo cantar.. - Dijo, mientras ponía su mejor cara de tristeza. Vio a Geralt ponerle mas atención. Había mordido el anzuelo.

\- ¿Por qué no podías ir a verlo? 

Su hermano era un tonto, estaba que dejaba baba por Jaskier y no daba su brazo a torcer. Él idiota pensando que le estaba dando ejemplo a ella, como si ella ya no supiera que él era bisexual y estuvo una temporada comiéndose a Eskel, lamentablemente se dejaron por ser compañeros de trabajo. A veces Geralt olvidaba que ya no era una niña y muchos menos era tonta. En fin, su plan iba en marcha.

\- ¿Ohh no te dijo? Jaskier toca en un bar de mala muerte, donde va muchos depravado y quiere protegerme... ¿Pero pobre de él, quien va a protegerlo? A parte que uno de sus compañeros siempre se quiere propasar con el pobre.

Si su hermano hubiese podido echar humo por los oídos y fuego por su boca, Ciri jura que hubiese hecho. 

Admitía que se estaba aprovechando, pero necesitaba que su hermano espabilara y sabía que una parte del show de Jaskier, terminaba cuando Jaskier besaba al chico del bajo, solo era actuación, pero Geralt no lo sabría nunca.

\- Pero que MIERDA, ¿ Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Y el ha seguido yendo a ese lugar? El puede buscar otro trabajo, no tiene que apurarse a nada... Vamos Ahora mismo. Joder.

Se levanto de la mesa y fue a pagar.

Ciri pensó que quizás se le paso un poco la mano pero ahora no tenía valor de decirle a su hermano que no era así.

Cuando ambos llegaron al Bar-Karaoke, a Geralt no le pareció tan de mala muerte, de hecho era un lugar promedio, pero todo pensamiento racional cuando vio como un sujeto en la tarima, tomaba a Jaskier y le besaba, para acto seguido seguir tocando y Jaskier cantando con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El publicó gritaba. 

Geralt iba directo a donde estaban, subió de un brinco la tarima y golpeo al sujeto.

Gritos iban y venían histéricos y el otro sujeto le regresaba los golpes a Geralt, aunque la comparación era abismal, de altura eran casi igual, pero Geralt estaba entrenado.

\- Geralt BASTA!!! - gritaba Jaskier.

El brujo sintió como alguien más lo tomaba por la espalda, y sintió un fuerte golpe en la frente, el abusador de Jaskier le había golpeado

\- Malditoooooo.- Le grito. Y luego escucho a la persona que lo sostenía gritar mas atrás de él

\- BASTA LAMBERT!!!.

Geralt reconoció esa voz era Eskel.

Ciri observaba todo sentada en una mesa al rincón, en momentos así se alegraba de no ser un hombre, a veces eran tan tontos y volátiles.

\-------------------------------------++++------------------------------

Hahahaa!! Lambert es compañero de Jaskier, y el beso y todo lo que hacen es solo para generar mas platica... O sea, de algo hay que vivir xD y en Fanservice vende ps.

Eskel es pareja de Lambert, ya saben, anda con un jovencito por colágeno xD ok, no. Lambert acá tiene unos 24 años y Eskel tiene 33 años. Eskel es compañero policía de Geralt, tuvieron un amorío pero solo fue Sexo. 

Y ya saben por qué Jaskier sabe besar tan bien.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Voy a traer una orden de revisión a este Bar, se van acordar de mi... - decía Geralt.

Y es que luego del espectáculo que dieron, todos fueron echado afuera.. Eskel se había acercado a su amigo que aún despotricaba contra los dueños del bar. Su pareja estaba recostado a una pared y su compañero de banda estaba abrazado junto a la hermana de Geralt.

\- Podrías por favor calmarte Geralt... - Le dijo Eskel- A parte creo que le debes una disculpa a Lambert por comportarte tan salvaje y otra al pobre chico.

\- Hmm... ¿Disculpa? A ese tipejo que anda abusando de los más débiles.- Dijo mientras señalaba a Lambert.

\- Ay, ya calmese señor - Dijo Lambert - No tengo culpan de que sea un fan de Jaskier y le moleste parte del show.

\- ¿Parte del Show? - Geralt entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Que show?

Vio a su hermana desviar la mirada, y Jaskidr voltear se hacía él, antes de que Lambert o Eskel pudieran responder.

\- ¿Que show? Ese es tu problema Geralt de Rivia... Es mas fácil para ti siempre entrar y demostrar tu poderío, pues debería saber que todos tenemos una vida y no todas giran a tu al rededor... ¿Oh dios, dónde voy a tocar ahora? - Jaskier empezaba a tener un ataque de pánico - Necesito pensar... Necesito... Dios..

\- Jask.. Lo siento, yo... - Ciri se estaba sintiendo como una mierda... Quizás ella no fueran tan diferente a su hermano y ahora por su culpa habían echado a su amigo del lugar donde tocaba. 

\- No importa... - fue lo último que dijo, para empezar a caminar.

Geralt vio a Eskel acercarse a Lambert para revisar su rostro y como se besaban, se sintió un estúpido, cayó en la trampa de su hermana Y quedo en ridículo. Espabiló cuando vio a Jaskier irse de allí y fue tras él.

\- Hey... Jask!! Ahm.. Puedes regresar a casa con Ciri y conmigo - Le dijo mientras lo tomaba por uno de sus brazos.

\- Geralt ya... Dejame, necesito estar solo ahora... No iré a casa, necesito pensar.

\- Jask no, no puedes andar solo a estas hora yo soy.... responsable de ti y...

\- Y UN CARAJO!! TÚ y YO NO SOMOS NADA! DEJAME EN PAZ!!!

Todos voltearon a verlos y Geralt no tuvo otra opción mas que dejarlo ir... Jaskier tenía razón, ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos. Él sólo era el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, el tonto que lo besó y le dijo que todo era un error. 

Pasaron unos segundos, cuando sintió a Eskel a su lado.

\- Ehm.. Nosotros nos vamos Geralt, luego te presento a mi pareja Lambert, ahora mismo está que quiere matarte y... Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, Ciri al parecer ya tiene frío.

Vio a ambos hombres irse, no quería irse si Jaskier pero él ya se había perdido entre las calles. Llevaría a su hermana a casa. Cuando subieron al vehículo, Ciri se puso a llorar.

\- Lo siento Geralt... Yo no quería.. Lo juro, no pensé... Yo solo quería que aceptes tus sentimientos para con Jaskier y lo arruiné... Debe estar odiandonos, yo sabía lo mucho que habían practicado y lo arruiné - No podía dejar de llorar.

\- Hmmm... No.. - Iba a darle una reprimenda a su hermanita, pero se arrepintió, después de todo él fue el que empujó a Ciri a inventarle todo eso y ahora su hermana se sentía lo bastante mal. Luego hablaría con ella, por hoy ya era suficiente. Solo termino abrazándola y diciéndole - Calma Ciri... Jask no debe odiarte, él te quiere mucho. - Le dio un beso en la cabeza en forma de apoyo.

No más llegaron a la casa y Ciri se fue directo a su habitación. Geralt simplemente no podía dormir, pensaba en todo, había tomado una decisión respecto a Jaskier y necesitaba hablar, pero el reloj corría y él no llegaba, cuando marco las cuatro de la madrugada estuvo a punto de salir a buscarlo. Miles de escenario pasaron por su mente.

****************

Luego de toda la escena en el Bar-Karaoke, Jaskier había ido a beber a otro bar, necesitaba olvidar sus penas y amor por Geralt, no lo entendía a veces actuaba como si ellos fuesen algo y luego le salía con esa basura de que no era nada, copa a copa fueron pasando las horas. Esperaba que Lambert no lo sacara de la banda por el incidente, quería llorar, tenía tanto tiempo haciéndose el fuerte, pero aún era un pelado haciéndose el hombre. 

El bar ya iba a cerrar y lo sacaron, decidió irse caminando a la casa de Geralt, se sentía tan incómodo, viviendo en la casa del hombre que amaba, dependiendo de él, quizás su padre tenía razón y nunca debió nacer. Se rió de él mismo, era tan patético.

Cuando llego a casa intento hacer el menor ruido posible, fracaso, Geralt lo estaba esperando a oscuras.

\- Hey... - se rió - 

\- Hmmm... ¿Dónde estabas? 

\- Ohhhh.... Hip... Ehmm, ¿caminando por la ciudad? - Se volvió a reír- Ufff!! Que bello te ves enojado.

\- ¿No sabes que es peligroso? Hay un alto índice de asesinatos desconocidos, pudo haberte...

\- Bla bla bla... Geralt... Si me asesinaran, definitivamente le harían un.... Hip... Favor al mundo - esta vez bajo la mirada y se rió.

Geralt conocía ese gesto, lo había visto en tantas personas y odiaba verlo en Jaskier... Era resignación.

\- No, eso no estaría bien, Ciri sufriría mucho y el mundo habría perdido a alguien excepcional.

\- ... - Jaskier permaneció en silencio, la verdad no tenía animados ni se sentía en capacidad de discutir con Geralt.

\- Me gustas Jaskier... Mucho.

Jaskier levanto la mirada demasiado rápido, su mundo dio vueltas por completo, ¿a caso había escuchado bien?

De pronto sentía sus sentidos alerta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te dije que me gustas, me gustas muchos y quiero que seas mi pareja... Legal, no tienes que aceptar por compromiso, si quieres puedes pensarlo y....

Salto sobre Geralt y le abrazo, debía estar soñando... Estas cosas sólo pasaban en sus sueños... Y como era un sueño iba aprovechar.

Beso a Geralt, profundo y salvaje, su brujito tenía unos labios tan sensuales, siempre había querido tirar de los cabellos de Geralt y lo hizo... Y cerro su fantasía apretando el trasero de su Poli favorito. 

Le abrazo tan fuerte, como un niño abraza a su osito de dormir... Y se durmió.

Geralt se lo llevó su habitación, quería estar presente cuando Jaskier abriera sus ojos de nuevo.

Todo iba a estar bien, el beso de Jaskier fue suficiente respuesta para Geralt.


	7. Chapter 7

Sexto Symbol - Parte 7

Cuando Jaskier se despertó se encontraba totalmente desorientado y su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Estaba en una habitación que no conocía, estaba pintada de azul profundo con detalles en madera que le daban un toque rústico. 

Se levanto rápido de la cama, fue un alivio ver que aun tenía su ropa, al menos sabía que nadie abuso de él.. Se sentía mal, pero debía irse y con eso en mente iba a ponerse sus zapatos.

Escuchó como alguien abrió la puerta y se asusto, volteo a ver quien era... Y allí estaba Geralt con una bandeja.

\- ¿Geralt?... - Jaskier se sentía más desubicado que nunca, así debió sentirse Alicia al caer por el túnel, pensó. 

\- Hola Amor.. - Le sonrió y paso a dejarle la bandeja con el desayuno.

\- ¿Amor? - Jaskier empezaba a sospechar que estaba viviendo un sueño.

\- Hmmm... Jaskier, ¿a caso tu no recuerdas nada? ¿De anoche?

\- ¿Recordar qué? ¿Cuando golpeaste a Lambert o cuando te pusiste a amenazar al dueño del bar? - Poco a poco iba recordando y se empezaba a molestar con la actitud de Geralt.- Tantas cosas que pasaron ayer y yo no soy adivi..

\- Hmm... Que me gustas y que eres mi novio - Con eso que soltó Geralt, callo al joven.- Hmm, ¿te comieron la lengua? Digo anoche casi lo hago - Le sonrió.

Jaskier quería gritar, tantos días esperando escuchar algo así y lo había olvidado, ¿Como es que Geralt de quería comer su lengua? 

\- Pues yo no recuerdo nada, y si no me acuerdo no pasó... A menos que quieras refrescarme la memoria... - Se aventuro a decir, ya ni modo, no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

No tuvo tiempo de nada y lo único que sintió fueron los labios de Geralt devorándolo con maestría, le empujó.

-Ehh? - Geralt se asustó, pensó que quizás entendió todo mal y había asustado a Jask.

\- TONTO!!! ¡¡¡Aún no me he cepillado!!! - Como le besaba así, recién se despertaba y ni le dejaba prepararse.

\- Dioses Jaskier.. Ya no tengo la edad para esos sustos.

\- Ay por favor Geralt.. No eres un anciano - Torció un poco los ojos, de pronto se sentía relajado, nunca pensó que iba a estar de esta manera con Geralt, aunque aún se encontraba un poco confundido.

\- Lo sé - Geralt se acerco de nuevo y le abrazo - De hecho, cuando estoy hablando contigo me siento un adolescente.

\- Espero que no estés jugando conmigo como uno.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y viendose fijamente, aunque Geralt no dijo nada a eso último, se veía una mirada determinada.

\- Anda a cepillarte, desayuna y hablaremos. 

Y eso hizo Jaskier, fue a toda velocidad o al menos la que le permitía el dolor de cabeza. Cuando iba saliendo del baño se topo con Ciri.

\- JASKIER... LO SIENTO!!

\- Ahmm, tranquila bella, todo esta bien.

\- En serio, fue mi culpa, le dije a Geralt que..

\- En serio, ya no importa, te perdonó si tu me perdonas.

\- Ehh? ¿Que cosa?

\- Es que al parecer soy tu nuevo cuñado, tu hermano me dijo que le gusto y el también me gusta mucho..

\- AAAAAA - El grito de Ciri hizo que Jaskier se tapara sus oídos - SIIII!! ¿Que te pasa? Estaba esperando que pasara esto desee hace días!! Pero ambos son tan lentos como tortugas. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes que me gusta Geralt?

\- Ay por favor.. No son sutiles, y la tensión sexual que tienen se podía cortar con un cuchillo. ¿Además sabes qué? Les dejaré casa sola para que resuelvan sus diferencia - Ciri le hizo un gesto pícaro con sus cejas- Dile a Geralt que iré a ver películas de Marvel con Yennefer, con suerte en alguna de esas películas el Capitán se declara a Tony como Geralt lo hizo. 

Antes de que Ciri se fuera, vio a su hermano asomarse por su puerta, se sonrojo al verla.

\- Ciri... Yo..

\- Ahmm bye~ iré a ver si puso la marrana. - Ciri dejo a su hermano con la palabra en la boca y se fue.

\- Esta niña...

\- Hahaha, tranquilo Geralt.. - Jaskier le dijo y entro a la habitación del mayor, se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a comer... Geralt hizo sus pastelitos favorito, al parecer nada se le escapaba a su brujo.- Ciri dijo algo de ir con Yennefer a ver películas de Marvel.

\- Hmmm... 

\- Dijo algo de que nos dejaba la casa sola... Para ambos.

Vio como Geralt enrojeció, al parecer ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Jaskier sintió un hormigueo en su estómago.

Geralt sintió un tirón en su ingle.

Definitivamente, ambos hombres estaban conectados.


	8. Chapter 8

Sex Symbol - Parte 8

Se besaban apasionadamente, un beso que encerraba todos los días que se desearon el uno al otro. Mientras más se intensificaba, Jaskier se sentía que estaba perdiendo. 

Sintió la polla de Geralt rozar con parte de su cadera, se puso nervioso, sabía la teoría completa de lo que harían pero jamás había realizado la practicaba, solo esperaba no decepcionar a Geralt.

\- Quiero que me montes Jask - Le dijo Geralt entre besos. - Dios, quiero hacer un desastre de ti.

\- Hmm... - Jaskier empezaba a dudar...

\- Puedes tocar lo que quieras amor... Ya sé que te encanta mi trasero. - le comento.

Jaskier prefirió mantenerse en silencio e intentar seguir el ritmo de los besos, poco a poco Geralt descendía a besar parte de su cuello, sus manos jugueteaban con la camisa del joven.

Nunca pensó que se pondría tan nervioso, había fantaseado tantas beses con ser tomado así por Geralt y ahora que estaba sucediendo, solo podía estar tan estático como un madero y sosteniéndose a los hombros de su brujo como si fuera un salvavidas.

Geralt le condujo frente al espejo y se colocó tras él, se podían ver fijamente por el espejo. 

Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Jaskier, no quería perderse ninguna de las expresiones de su pronto amante. Geralt quería todo de él.

Ver a Geralt ir tan serio, le dio el valor de actuar igual. No iba a decepcionar a su hombre y si esta iba a ser su primera vez la disfrutaría al máximo. Se volteo cara a cara, y vio a Geralt verle confundido. Le sonrió.

El brujo fue tomado por sorpresa, Jaskier le había empujado a su cama y ahora estaba prácticamente sentado en su abdomen.

\- Uff ¡Vaya! No me esperé este arranque de ti...

\- Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mi - Le dijo, mientras paseaba una de sus manos por el pecho del mayor.

\- ¿Oh si? Espero que no seas un asesino.

\- No, pero...

\- Geralt soy virgen. - Le dijo mientras le veía serio.

Vio como Geralt se sonrió por unos segundos, y su cara fue cambiando gradual, de sorpresa a confusión y luego a enojo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento... Tenía que decirlo

\- Jaskier no es momento de bromas.

Geralt le tomo de la cintura y lo sentó a un lado.

\- No estoy bromeando.

\- Pero... Dios, soy un idiota... Todo este tiempo pensando que eras un chico fácil y... Fuck.

\- Esta bien, me esmero en aparentar serlo no tienes que molestarte...

\- No, yo... Fui tan injusto contigo, me quiero golpear a mi mismo. ¿ por qué no me dijiste antes?

\- Bueeeeno... No creo que uno deba ir diciéndole a todos esas cosas... Total, a mi tampoco me importa mucho lo que digan de mi... Aunque si me dolía un poco que viniera de ti.

\- Lo siento, yo... La mayoría de las veces solo hablaban mi celos, saber que otros te tuvieron y yo no...

\- Ya no importa... Sólo quiero..

Antes de que siguiera hablando Geralt ataco su boca, de pronto la temperatura de la habitación subió y vio como Geralt se quitaba sus ropa y las de él mismo, ambos estaban en ropa interior.

Ver a Geralt en ropa interior era un espectáculo, su piel se veía bronceada por el sol, y su cuerpo era como una escultura de dios griego.

Geralt de igual manera veía a Jaskier, embelasado, la piel blanca del muchacho hacia contraste con sus pezones rosas, no pudo evitar chupar uno..

\- Oh dios... Ger..alt! - Nunca imaginó sentirse así... 

Geralt le mordió.

\- Auchs.

\- Eres mío, ahora y siempre Julian. 

Poco a poco fue quitando la última pieza que tapaba el cuerpo de Jaskier. Era hermoso.

\- Hmm.. Eres hermoso Jaskier, dios... Perfecto. ¿Estas seguro que quieres esto... Conmigo?

\- Sí, DIOS SI! No aceptaría a otro que no fueras tú. 

\- Gracias.

Luego de eso no volvieron hablar, dejaron que sus cuerpo hablaran por ellos, las manos de Geralt hicieron que Jaskier entrará en el paraíso y cayera. 

Jaskier sentía como los dedos de Geralt jugueteaban en su culo y solo podía abrir más sus piernas para permitir un mejor acceso. Geralt no dejaba de mordisquear y chupas sus pezones, sentía un rico ardor en ambos.

Ver el pene de su brujo erecto por completo por poco hace que cantante se corriera.

\- Yo... Eso no va a entrar allí.

\- Oh cariño, por supuesto que va a entrar, entrará por completo - le dijo en forma de promesa.

Sintió la cabeza chocar contra su agujero y le sintió palpitar, el momento llego. Uno, dos, tres y cuatro empujes fuero suficiente para que Geralt se introdujera en él, para cuando Jaskier reaccionó, ya estaba dentro por completo.

\- Hmmm... Tan apretado, te amo, te amo.

\- Oh por dios, estas... Dentro, yo...

Geralt le sonrió, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, para acto seguido empujar.

La cara de Jaskier era de placer puro, podría morir ahora mismo y lo haría feliz.

Ser jodido por Geralt era lo mejor que le había pasado en estos días.


	9. Chapter 9

\- ahm..mmm, esta se llama.. "La Profunda" - Le susurró Geralt al oído.

Jaskier se encontraba con las piernas encima de los hombros de Geralt, afincando sus talones de los costados del mayor, Geralt por su parte tenía ambas manos a los lados de Jaskier y con cada estocada iba más profundo dentro de su pareja, podía escuchar el sonido obsceno que hacía el choque de piel contra piel.

\- Ah...ah.. Tan profundo, dios nunca pensé que.. Ohh... Allí Geralt - Le había acertado a la próstata nuevamente.

\- Hmm... Te amo Jask y quiero mostrarte todo en el arte del amor... Todo.

\- Si, dios, SI... Quiero que me muestres todo.

****************************

Ambos amante se encontraban de cucharita, Jaskier no podía creer su suerte, siempre había visto a Geralt como un oso salvaje, así que verlo en esta faceta tan dulce lo hacía derretirse de amor.

Tomo una de las manos de Geralt y la beso.

\- Mmm, ¿y ese dulce beso? - Le dijo mientras le daba un beso tras el cuello.

\- Aún no puedo creer que estemos así y que tú... Me quieras... ¡A mi! O sea yo...

\- Tú eres perfecto Jask, único y sería un estúpido si no me hubiese fijando en ti... Aunque, me siento un poco raro saliendo con alguien de la edad de mi hermana, yo estoy tan vi...

\- Tú estas riquisimo Geralt. Solo tengo ojos para ti, desde el primer día que te vi, te tengo grabado en mi mente a fuego mi brujo.

\- ¿Brujo? - Le preguntó

\- Ohhh... Jejeje, es un pequeño apodo que te di.

\- Hmm... ¿Y eso se debe a?

\- Es que tu si te comportabas bien feo conmigo, por eso te llamaba brujo. - Dijo mientras hacía pucheros 

\- Hmm... Siento haberme comportado como un idiota, pero tu no lo hacías tan fácil, me estabas volviendo loco, tuve que echarme una cuantas pajas... Pensando en ti, y me molestaba que fueras tan coqueto con todos... No tienes ideas de como me ponía el saber que todos estaban detrás de ti.

\- Eres un celoso... Tampoco era TAN popular, tu mente te hacía ver cosas dónde no había nada tonto.

\- Hmm.. Ya claro. 

\- En fin, no quiero discutir ahora. Yo, ahmm, mi papá me corrió de casa por encontrarme masturbandome mientras decía tu nombre y..

\- Ya, eso no importa, yo me haré responsable, no pienses en el pasado.

\- Geralt... Tú y Ciri son mi familia.

\- Lo sé, y es lo único que debe importar, eso, tus estudios y tu banda. Yo te voy apoyar en todo Jask, siempre.

\- Mmmm... Serás ¿como mi Sugar Daddy?

\- Hey.. Tampoco estoy tan viejo o si?

\- Naaaah! Que va, pero si eres todo un papi~ un papichulooo!!

\- Tonto.

\- Oye, ¿si tu eres como el papá de Ciri, eso me convierte en la mami de ella?

\- Por dios JASK!! 

Jaskier no aguantó la risa, definitivamente pertenecer a la familia de Rivia le hacía el hombre más feliz. Beso a Geralt en la boca, un beso que cerraba la promesa de siempre estar juntos.

#Fin


	10. Epílogo

\- Por favor... No.. No me haga daño Señor policía yo.. Soy inocente y...

\- Hmm... Serás inocente hasta que me demuestres lo contrario y primero debo revisarte.. Muy bien.

Jaskier estaba contra la pared, ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Geralt le estaba revisando.

Cuando llego a la entrepierna de Jaskier, tanteo un poco más.

\- Hmmm.. Al parecer no eres tan inocente, tienes un arma acá.

Ambos forcejearon pero Geralt era más fuerte, el roce de ambos cuerpos despertó el miembro del policía.

\- No.. No quiero ir a la cárcel señor.

\- Hmm... Entonces deberás hacerte cargo de esto. - dijo para seguidamente frotar su verga contra el trasero de Jaskier.

\- Esta.. Esta bien señor... Yo me haré cargo de todo.

*********** 

\- Buen día Licenciado. - Geralt entro con el desayuno.

Ayer había sido la graduación de Jaskier, graduado con honores. Su vida empezaba a penas y ya había sacado su primer álbum e iba en ascenso.

\- Buenos días.. Señor policía.

\- Uff, no tienes ideas cuanto me calienta que me digas así.. anoche fue.. Wow! Me encanta hacerte el amor cuando uso el uniforme.

\- Lo mismo me pasa, verte vestido así me pone a mil. Que bueno que tengamos el mismo fetiche con los juegos de roll, quizás la próxima vez pueda ser un secuestrado que se coma la polla del poli... ¿Que dices?

\- Me gusta tu idea.

\- En fin.. ¿Crees que Ciri venga este fin de semana?

\- Hmm.. Ni lo digas, no me gusta nada que se haya mudado, ella bien podría vivir con nosotros acá.

\- Lo mismo le dije, pero me dijo que no quería molestar a los recién casados, lo bueno es que vive cerca. Aunque...

\- Lo sé.. Hay ventajas, puedo comerte en toda la casa... - le dijo Geralt para acto seguido besarle.

**************

Había pasado unos años desde que todo empezo, Jaskier y Ciri se habían graduado en sus respectivas carreras, su hermana se había independizado y alquilo su propio apartamento.

Él se casó con Jaskier a los meses de empezar la relación, se había prometido esperar, pero no pudo aguantar ver el anillo en su dedo y que todos supieran que ese hombre era papa casada.

Aún no le decía a Jaskier... Pero esta noche le iba hablar para empezar los tramites de adopción. Quería que fueran una familia completa y había escuchado hablar a Jaskier de la ilusión de ser padre.

Geralt se monto en su carro patrulla, definitivamente la mejor decisión que había tomado fue invitar a Jaskier a vivir en su casa.

Su vida estaba completa junto a él.

#FIN


End file.
